The day I met Lola
by XxstarsxX
Summary: Cal was grieving the loss of Rose, whom he presumes is dead, until the day he met Lola. A strong spirited but naive girl, who somehow viewed the world in a much different way to others. Where did she come from? And was Rose really as dead as he thought her to be?
1. My demons

Chapter 1- my demons

The rain was tapping on the window and winter was starting to emerge, I sat at my large dark wooden desk which was piled high of paper work and bills. I rubbed my forehead and laughed to myself in self pity. What had I come to? Sighing to myself I shook the whiskey in the small glass in my right hand then downed it in one go. I was soon filled with a warm fuzzy feeling. Anything to get me away from her. Grunting to myself I shook my thoughts away.

That girl did nothing but ruin my life, but that girl also deserved better, I then smiled sloppily for the first time in two years. Her fiery temper that kept me going, her calming voice and the way she used her words were like the foundations that kept my heart stable. Her red curls and green eyes were just the start of her beauty; her pearly white skin. But then the past catches up with me.

Rose is dead.

I will never get to hold her tell her I'm sorry and kiss her a thousand times, I will never hear that voice that snapped at me all the time, I will never be the first to make love to her and no matter how much I tell myself these things they always come back to haunt me.

Their like demons that liked to tempt and trick me; every time I see sunshine it rains it's constantly like this non stop. I sighed once more and slouched in my green leather chair the colour now fading. I smacked my glass on the table in anger when all of a sudden one of the maids walked in.

"What are you doing in here!" I snapped my voice harsh and annoyed.

The young blonde looked frightened so I softened my voice "never mind, Miss?"

"Miss brook" she replied nervously

"Miss brooks, you do know the office is out of boundaries?" I reminded her

She nodded quickly then said "but sir there's a girl out at the front claiming to see you"

I was about to answer in my uninterested tone when my hopes went sky high and I smiled the biggest smile I could handle and shouted "She's finally here! she's came back!"

Miss brooks looked startled then smiled back politely and stepped away from the door to let me through. I was longing to see her red hair and perfect smile so much, I ran all the way to the door. I swung it open when my heart sank my whole world came crashing down and I was once again in the rain.

"What do you want!" I snapped annoyed

The young girl before me was chittering in the cold her whole dress was wet and her hair stringy and matted. I looked her up and down when my eyes widened when I realised she wasn't poor in fact she looked pretty wealthy. I was almost lost for words what is a lady like her doing all the way here?

"P-please s-sir I-I w-was p-passing out here w-when my car c-crashed and I had n-nowhere to go s-so I c-came h-here" she barely got her words out you could instantly tell she was rich by her accent she defiantly spoke like a lady.

Surprised at myself for pitying her I stepped to the side letting her in. She graciously walked in her heels clicking on the floor and water dripping onto it into small puddles. When I closed the door she literally jumped on me and began, crying? I stiffened and didn't except it graciously at all. Who was this woman?

"Thank You so much I-I was s-so afraid...but thank you so much for your kindness sir I will repay you I-I will work if you want? Or I can offer you money for the night I don't mind just please let me stay" her voice was cracked and she hung on to me for dear life. I have never seen any first class lady do this before.

When I released her and thought for a minute, this is crazy! One minute I'm in my study the next minute I have a random first class woman offering to work for me in order for her to stay. When I sighed she almost reminded me of Rose the way she gladly offered to help. When I looked at her for a long while and saw she had light brown curly hair and green eyes she wore white gloves and a pastel pink dress, she looked stunning even though she was wet.

When I found myself replying "you can stay but I...I can assure you you don't have to work or pay me I sure my house is that big I probably won't notice you so your no bother. But you will have to find your...family eventually"

She nodded "Thank You for your consideration but I would gladly help Mr-"

"Mr Hockley, but you can call me cal" I replied gruffly

She smiled "Miss Everston, but you can call me Lola"

I found myself wondering, who calls their child Lola? It's very unbecoming of a first class lady to have something so common? So I then said "Lola, would you care to take a seat while my maids take care of you"

"I would be more than delighted"

I walked with her into the lounge and she sat on the couch while I sat on the opposite one. I picked up one of my cigars, lighting it and breathing in the sent, hopefully this will blur out the fact all she does is remind me of Rose.

"Why, your home is magnificent it's in the middle of the country as well. I live in the city you see; always so busy and crowded, I love the country it's always so peaceful and tranquil" she looked around mesmerised.

"Thankyou, if you don't mind me asking what is your social status?" I questioned curious, she certainly dressed, walked and talked first class but the things she talked about no lady would ever talk about to a man.

"I'm first class, but most of the time" she lowered her voice "I like to pretend I'm second"

I smiled at this (for the first time, genuinely, in years) the more I began to know her the more she reminded me of Rose she certainly had her free adventures spirit. But it also made my insides scream in agony as I remembered the treacherous things that happened that night and how Rose is deep deep down in that oce-

"Mr Hockley do you have a family?" She looked around as if trying to find evidence to a photo or object of some sort. My insides stung at the question and I took a long puff on my cigar, it was an inappropriate question, almost selfish. But the look on her face and the innocence it held made my stomach sink and a sad smile to form on my lips.

I breathed out the toxins I'd consumed "no...I was engaged once though my fiancé passed away for reasons I do not wish to talk about" I explained

She nodded slowly then looked down as if disappointed, strange, most woman are usually smirking behind my back now that they want me.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I was actually on my way to meet my fiancé to be" she smiled almost too happily "I'm quite glad now that car did crash, at least I won't have to be married." She sighed "it was just me in the car and the driver, mother and father couldn't make it and Daniel is too young, would only be a burden, he stayed with the nanny. The driver said he'd take a walk, wouldn't be long, it wasn't anything disastrous, the crash that is, but enough to scare someone. The driver, he didn't come back after about 4 hours of bitter; cold non stop raining" she explained

"I'm very sorry to hear that miss, I could help you find your car and return to your family? You said your name was Everston? Are you related to the Everstons In England?" I asked hopefully.

She nodded and smiled rather sweetly "Yes, I am in fact in relation to them! My uncle lives there, however, my farther wanted to move to England when him and my mother wed. But thank you so much, Mr Hockley, I live miles away, however, I would like to find them. Anyway, I'm rather glad I'm with your company!"

I wanted to smile back however my mind kept questioning, was she flirting? No, she's too naive to flirt. She wouldn't. She's so enthusiastic though, I wish Rose was like this with me, she only did it with Dawson. Then again, it is rather annoying, maybe that's why she never did it? I sighed that feeling of guilt setting into my mind again.

So much like Rose.

I found myself asking "Why did your farther move from England then? Surely it was more...substantial to stay nearer to his roots?"

She looked taken aback and said rather briskly "My farther wanted a better life. But, it is not there where he earned his fortune"

I found myself confused, the Everstons from England, Oxford to be exact, were very wealthy from what I recall. So I asked "From what I could fathom, the Everstons, were a considerably wealthy family? Your farther did not have fortune before?"

I took another draw on my cigar, nearing the end, whilst I waited for her answer. She took in a sharp breath, her waist went in sharply and it almost looked painful before she let it out and said "My grandfather, owned a considerable amount of mines in the Midlands. He made his own industry, although you probably know this, he was a very rich man and took part in many investments. It was rich land, until the mines eventually made no profit it was barren. However, my Grandfather was still very rich and when he died at 42, my uncle, being the older son, inherited it all leaving my farther and my pother Uncle, who was an infant at the time, completely out of wealth"

I took in a long breath, I could smell the smoke in the air, surely this Uncle of hers would have shared the inheritance? I was an only child so my farther didn't have a choice and he didn't exactly trust my cousin Darius.

"This uncle of yours...surely he split the inheritance between you?" I asked doubtfully.

She pursed her lips, obviously angry at the situation, and said tiredly "Of course not, he took after my Grandfather and greed was a much more valuable option to him. I mean, what would you do if you were given a multi-million pound inheritance?"

I chucked darkly, what would I do? I find myself replying too easily to that question, so I say "Now? I'd probably not even touch it, it would go in my bank and sit there for years upon end whilst I waste it on cigars and the finest whisky. A few years ago? I would have spent it on the finest of party's, my fiancés dresses and our wedding"

She looked up suddenly intrigued at the mention of Rose. Of course she did. Who didn't want to hear about Rose? Everyone wanted to know the mystery of what happened that night, why I had to support Ruth and make sure she carried on with her privileged life, even after what Rose did.

"She sounds like a very beautiful woman. I wish I could have found love" she looks down solemnly.

If only she knew.

"Did you not want to marry?" I asked out of curiosity butting out the leftover stub of my cigar In the marble ashtray.

"Not really no...I've always wanted to find out myself before I go figuring someone els out"

So much like Rose.

She was about to carry on when one of the older maids walked in and said "Miss, your room is ready we have some clothes for you as well"

She smiled and replied "well thankyou so much for your help I won't be requiring your help for the rest of the evening"

What was she doing giving my maids the evening off? Who did she think she was!? "Miss Encore you will assist Lola until she is ready to retreat for the night. You will not listen to anything she says about dismissing, do you understand? Good"

I looked at Lola who's face was muddled her eyes a questioning look and a scowl on her swollen cherry lips when I smiled (it was meant to be smug) and she relaxed and turned around following her maid upstairs. I groaned and sighed loudly thank god for that! She certainly was polite, kind, well mannered but I certainly couldn't handle another rose. Or could I? I really didn't know...if she does anything more however that does disturb me she will be gone by tomorrow. I'm going to find her family as soon as possible.

Why, for gods sake, was she so much like Rose?


	2. She is my change

Chapter 2- She is my change.

I woke up and smelt lemons on the bed sheets, I was wearing a thick night gown one of the maids gave when I came here. It was hers, his Fiancées that is, it almost made me shiver. It sounds so tragic and sad what happened, it just have been, to leave a man like him so obviously broken.

I pulled of the bed covers and rose from the bed, I could now see the pure beauty of the room I was in, unlike the rest of the house which was dark and dull. It was covered in the finest of furnishings, white linen, silk cushions and detailed wallpaper adorned the room. I opened the cotton embroidered curtains when my eyes caught the light pink fabric on the rocking chair.

I went over and saw my dress, it was no longer torn or dirty with mud and rain, it was fresh and crisp and I realised one of the maids must have altered it because now it was a slim fitted dress with a ribbon which tied round the back not a puffy ballerina like style dress. I loved it. You could also see my necklace which I had on instead of it being covered.

I fit my corset on and pinned up my clean hair in a bun like style. I went outside when I saw one of the maids.

"Um, excuse me but can you tell me where Mr Hockley is please?" I asked rather timidly.

"Oh yes, I'm glad your wearing your dress Miss I altered it for you and he's in the dinning room just down the stairs take a left" she replied, her blonde hair was in her face as she hoovered the patterned dark red carpet.

"Oh thankyou, what's your name?"

"Miss Sandra Brook. Miss" she answered

I nodded then hurried downstairs quickly to find Mr Hockley at the breakfast table reading a news paper.

"Good morning" I chirped "thankyou so much Mr Hockley, my bed was luxurious I'm very glad you let me stay!" I said trying to be as happy as possible, he looked in a fowl mood.

He didn't answer. So I sat down and began to eat some fruit parfait that was set out among the various other breakfast options. Did he do this everyday, or was it just for me? Either way, the food was delicious!

"It's a wonderful day out, don't you think? A lot better than yesterday anyway! I was hoping you could show me around, unless you have work of course. I think your gardens are absolutely wonderful!" I attempted at a conversation

I was cut of by him though, his voice loud and sharp in the large dining area "For gods sake woman do you ever shut up! I kindly allowed you into my house to stay and you annoy me with your petty comments!"

I was completely shocked at his outrage. Was he like this all the time? Or was it just grief? I hardly knew this man, but yet I felt I did in so many ways. So I replied "I'm sorry for being such a burden Mr Hockley however, it was only a mere suggestion" my voice was quiet and I wanted to kick myself for being so weak.

"I'm not sure I like this side of you! Questioning me! It's out of order now leave me in peace I try and have a peaceful breakfast before work and I get interrupted!" He picked up his paper and slammed his chair into the table shocking me. He left.

I hadn't ever expected that from him he seemed so nice...when I first met him. Maybe he's having a bad day? No, he's not he's always like this, I could tell, I can read people like him. He's in mourning, it's expected, he will have mood swings and he will have emotional trauma. Who doesn't when their love of their life dies? What could I do? When All of a sudden, I knew what I will do! I stood up retiring from the breakfast table and went to find Sandra the maid.

I walked into the master bedroom and found her changing the bed; I went over to help. The room was so dark it had red covers and curtains against the black wood and red walls he had a rich taste if he designed it and I was certain that this was up to 20 years old maybe more. I began stripping the bed. My grandfathers taste was similar, I was always told he was a man of very fine taste.

"Oh no miss please don't do that! Your not even meant to be in here!" She replied rather worriedly.

"Please Sandra I want to help and please call me Lola" I insisted.

She sighed "alright then but Mr Hockley won't like it"

There was a slight pause as I helped her put the new covers on when I asked "What is Mr Hockleys troubles anyway? He seems so angry one minute but okay the next"

She looked at me then spoke "I don't know much, but another maid, Mrs Wilson who's been his made since he was three, said he was troubled; found it hard to maintain relationships she said that he is indeed a good person deep down and certainly was a delightful young boy, but, a lots happened to him, I don't know myself what but it must have been bad...I've seen how he is when he's angry and it's not pleasant what you experienced today was normal"

I was shocked, how awful, I wonder what happened to him? What did he experience that made him so cold hearted? "How...how awful. Do you think I should cheer him up?" I asked mainly searching for any advice she may have.

She gave me a 'are you serious' look then said "I think your brave if you do, because there's only two things that can happen and I think you know what. Personally I think he will enjoy it with a bit of persuasion. He hasn't had fun since his last lady and I think your a good influence on him and will make him happy"

I smiled "great! When does he come from work?"

"Monday's he works half a day and comes home for lunch then retreats for his study, though, don't go in there he hates it when people go in there. Just don't touch it, we can't even clean in there! Ask him at lunch though not when he's come back from work and he's stressed. Wait for him to calm down" she explained then smiled.

I smiled back finishing the bed and putting the pillows on top puffing them out. "Thankyou Sandra I will keep it in mind"

I then exited the room and went to explore the house. I looked in various rooms which were vacant bedrooms with not much about them, I looked in storage rooms of old furniture when nothing caught my eye until I entered the library.

I went in and looked around I was awe strook! The walls were a sage green and the ceiling had architecture I had never seen that inspired me so much. I let my hand run across the light wood book cases feeling the smoothness and softness of my touch against the hard wood. When my eyes caught the large picture hanging over the fire place which had three large plush couches surrounding it.

I walked closer examining it when I clicked. It was cal! He looked around twelve his brown eyes were bright and alive something I've never seen in the few hours I've known him. He was in a suit sitting on a chair with his mothers arm on one shoulder and his fathers on the other. His mother had blonde wavy hair in contrast to his dark brown, she had brown chocolate eyes like Cals and his father had dark brown hair, like cal, but blue bright eyes unlike him.

I stared at him trying to figure him out, he seemed to melt into his mothers touch but his fathers touch made the one side of his face look cold and scared? He certainly was handsome both his parents consumed a beautiful child and you could instantly tell he was their son. He was a perfect cross between the two. The painting itself was out of this world, each brushstroke, each detail, each colour of paint was perfect, bringing it alive in front of my eyes.

I smiled, I couldn't help but stand in awe. Until I decided I needed to look at the thousands of books that drew my attention. I find a book to read, I picked a book by Charles Dickens called The Great Expectations. I loved this book, it was always one of my favourites! I always loved to read. My mother would spend hours sitting me on her lap and reading book after book to me, it wasn't exactly what first class lady's were meant to do, however my mother was always kind and considerate. My farther and her loved each other a lot, however, my farther would always have this sternness to him.

I sighed. I missed Daniel, he was only thirteen and he drove the nanny, that quite frankly nursed me, round the bend. He was always going off and doing something, never paying attention to his studies and never even taking a blind bit of notice that half of fathers company was going to my husband to be. I found my chest tightening at the thought of it.

I was certainly glad that this engagement with Adam Calvert was delayed.

CAL COMES BACK

I had finished reading and I now browsed the shelf for a new book to read however I soon stopped when I heard the front door open and a low voice say something. I quickly put back the book I had taken out and exited the library now making it down the grand staircase. I went into the dining room to find it empty when I walked down into the kitchens.

"Hello Miss and what would you be doing down here?" A friendly old cook asked, her crooked smile was soft and caring like a grandmothers to her grandchildren.

"I just came down here to ask when dinner will be ready" I answered smiling just as much back.

"Won't be long now miss just another twenty minutes or so" the woman answered going back to the pot of soup on the stove.

I nodded "okay thankyou anyway"

I walked into the parlour and took a seat when my eyes caught a small decorated gold box. Fascinated I walked over and examined the small object. It had red flowers delicately hand painted on and the most wonderful pure gold trimmings. When my eyes caught the small key at the back it was in the shape of a heart. When I realised it was a music box! I twisted the small key until it couldn't be wound anymore, I let go when the most lovely rhyme played out. It was like listening to a peaceful xylophone, suddenly the lid popped up and a man and a woman who were both dancing where in the middle twirling around, it was beautifully made every detail of the mans suit to the stitching on the woman's dress.

Staring at it I became lost in it however suddenly Mr Hockley walked in. "What are you doing!?" He practically screamed.

However I calmly replied "I'm just looking at your music box, it's beautiful!" I spun around as I said it smiling. But when I looked up I saw Mr Hokcleys Sturn face he wasn't satisfied.

I sighed and put the box to the side and lowered my head. I'm so weak. "sorry sir" I then quickly exited the room into the dining room to see dinner was ready. Hopefully he was still up for tonight.

CALS POV

I walked into the parlour to get myself a brandy when I stumbled upon that girl. I stopped staring she looked mesmerising standing there deep in thought holding the small music box that was once an anniversary gift from my father to my mother. I was meant to get rid of it because it was my fathers but the thought of my mother humming the tune before I went to sleep as a boy was too painful. I scowled then asked "what are you doing?!" A bit to sternly than I intended never mind she needed to understand this behaviour was unacceptable!

Too many memories came from hearing that tune. Of my mother and Rose...my own voice echoing in my mind,

 _"Open your heart to me Rose" as I heard the soft tunes of that music box she wound play out..._

Snap out of it.

Her soft and warm features faded and looked, scared? I gulped. When she resumed back to normal and replied "I'm just looking at your music box, it's beautiful!" She spun around as she said it, I grimaced remembering my mother used to do that. Her beautiful blonde curls used to bounce of her shoulders like hers, her brown eyes used to sparkle with love when she looked at it, just like Lola's green eyes did! But that joy and love that was once there faded and so did mine.

When I realised she had left I didn't feel like my drink anymore, which was a first, although I think my pain was already numbed. I walked into the dining room to find her sitting there eating her meal. I walked over and sat in front.

"I'm sorry" she spoke.

I didn't know what to say so I nodded slowly not used to receiving or giving apologies.

She sighed "Mr Hockley" I looked up "I wondered if you would care to join me this afternoon horse riding then maybe I wondered if we could go into the nearby town?"

I raised an eyebrow, horse riding, the town? No this wasn't me, I couldn't allow that! No, I won't let this stupid girl manipulate me into letting her use all my money and twist with my emotions! But I thought too soon...

"The costs will come out of my bank account, so please will you?" She pleaded her glassy green eyes were reflecting the chandelier above us.

So much like Rose.

I sighed "fine but this stupid thing better not last long" I grumbled trying to block out the urge to smile at how much she reminded me of Rose, even though She never did that with me, god Dawson was so much more privileged than me...in ways I can't explain.

Why was I giving in? what's the point? It's not like it will change anything! Or would it? I find my insides churning as I think of going against everything I've ever been brought up not to do, maybe Rose would want this? Maybe, this is what I need? What my mother told me to do all those years ago...

"I knew you would agree! I promise this will be really exciting!" She stood up and walked out of the room. I sighed once again and groaned whilst rubbing the back of my neck. I was sick of this! But yet so drawn to her too...

I had gotten changed into my riding gear and by the looks of it she had nothing to help but an old jacket of Roses...most of our luggage had been shipped over earlier with our furniture. It was a few of the old things I had left of Rose and now...she was almost replacing her.

As we walked over the grassy area towards the back of one of the fields I owned, I saw her looking at the ground, eyes scrunched together, deep in thought.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned for some reason.

"Never better!" She boasted smiling, slightly startled by my question. It was convincing enough for me though.

I lead her over to the stables where four of my horses were, I jumped onto my horse after saddling her horse and mine even though she insisted she already knew how to.

I sat and stared until she jumped up onto her horse and I asked "aren't you meant to be on side saddle?" It was so...abnormal? And wrong? Why wasn't she like every other woman I knew. It was completely appalling but for some strange reason, it didn't bother me, a part of me didn't care either way no matter how strange it seemed.

She scowled "I hate side saddle, it's the worst feeling ever, please don't be alarmed Mr Hockley but I would rather be a man than a woman sometimes, all these stupid rules. I mean, who's getting hurt here really? No one. So please don't for a second think I'm an incapable person just because I'm a woman"

I raised an eyebrow completely taken aback at her little outburst. Her cheeks were flustered and her lips were pursed in a displeased manner, it was obviously something she felt strongly about. Who taught her to be like this? If so, then how!? But for some strange reason I found myself smirking then said "okay, as long as you don't fall off"

So much like Rose.

"I won't, now let's go" she reassured me.

We ended up racing each other across the fields, I watched as she sped across, her brown hair that was tied up came louse and her face was glowing. I didn't realise how much fun this actually was, more fun than talking business whilst having cigars and brandy anyway. I hadn't felt like this since I was a kid, though I was still unsure about all this, it all seemed right somehow too.

When she came back over on her horse we rode side by side to the stables.

"So how long have you been horse riding?" I asked curious. Most wealthy people learn how to ride from a young age, however, the way she did was so elegantly and I couldn't help but glance at her every once and a while.

"Three years" she replied completely oblivious to how talented she was. I was completely shocked by her answer though, for just three years she was good!

"Your a natural! I've been having lessons since I was a child about eight I think!" I answered. I felt so drawn to her, who would have known women can actually be relatable to as well.

"Thankyou, your really good too, I'm not that good though, I'm still a bit clumsy!" She blushed at the compliment and I found myself smirking. I had an effect on her I couldn't get from Rose.

"So how about we go into the town now?" I suggested.

"Wonderful! You know I'm glad I did this now you've really opened up cal!" She squealed whilst galloping around in a small circle, pulling on the reins effortlessly.

I smiled and jumped of my horse and tied it to the side and came over to her. I looked up at her, he eyes looking down at mine, she would probably look a windswept mess to anyone else, but I couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was. She put her hands on my shoulders and I lifted her off the horse. My hands were around her waist and her arms were on my shoulders when I placed her down. I stared into her eyes but then shook my head. No. I let go quickly and finished setting the horses back.

We headed back for the house and I called for my driver to take us to the nearest town after we'd both cleaned ourselves up. Me wearing a new clean crisp suit and Lola one of Roses dresses. We both sat in the car when I looked at my pocket watch, it was two o'clock.

We were traveling when I said " I have a party I need to attend soon and I wondered weather you would care to join me...as my escort of course"

"I would be more than glad to go with you cal!" She smiled enthusiastically.

I smiled back when the car came to a pause and I stepped out once my driver opened the door I then went round and opened Lola's door for her.

"Why thankyou" she said bowing almost humorously.

I nodded and smiled a little.

We walked around the town a bit going in various clothes shops and coming out with bags and bags full of dresses and clothes considering she came with nothing. I just stood there when she was finished with her clothes, she tried to persuade me into being more adventurous with what I wear but I gladly resisted. We talked and laughed and eventually we had to come home at four thirty in the evening. It was rather strange this feeling I owned. I had never felt so fulfilled in the last few years.

We once again entered the car and was traveling home when the driver took a left instead of a right. "Excuse me sir but your going the wrong way" the man ignored me which got me boiling over with frustration. When I felt a cold soft hand on my arm and turned my head to meet green wide eyes.

"It's okay cal I have another surprise!" She giddily cheered.

I rolled my eyes all the anger inside me distinguishing. How did she have this effect on me?

When we stepped out of the car I realised we were on a hill, Lola grabbed my hand and led me to the top then went over to the edge by an old fence, staring up at the millions and trillions of white stars. It was a sight to behold. Every star, galaxy and universe was all around us and my mind was just completely transformed into a different place. I'd forgotten about things like this that existed, being so caught up in my materialistic lifestyle, I'd taken advantage of how beautiful the land surrounding my home actually was.

"Amazing isn't it?" Lola whispered turning her head to look at me.

I nodded remembering when my mother used to sit me on the window ledge and tell me all about the universe. "Your a lot like my mother, she used to love the universe she used to horse ride and sing...it was her music box as well" I whispered back. I don't know why I told her, but something was pulling on me to.

She smiled and looked away at the sky again "yeah, my father used to tell me that every star is another world of people and that we're all watching over each other"

I laughed but a calm nice laugh, she had this weird way of making me calm, it scared me as much as it comforted me though.

"That's...very far fetched, but it sounds nice" I replied, it was a nice idea, but it wasn't realistic.

"I like it...the world is a wonderful place with so many secrets to find out and behold, it's mind blowing to think that every atom in our body is made by a nuclear fusion" I knew what she meant.

So I said "when a star explodes" she had said it the same time as well and I find myself smiling a little. She's intelligent, more intelligent than what I thought, presuming she was just an airhead with her giddy attitude. I could never tell if it was charisma or pure innocence.

I looked at her curiously and she smiled back, i turned to my side and so did she. Facing each other. "Thankyou for this Lola, You've made me see the world again for what it is"

"Its Not a problem" she replied with a small smile embracing her lips.

We made our way back to the car and seated ourselves in. I sighed when she started to hum the tune from the music box, When I said "tomorrow I will help you find your family again, I promise"


End file.
